mecfandomcom-20200215-history
Clone Legends Wiki
Welcome to the Galactic Republic/Confederacy Independent Systems Encyclopedia The collaborative website about Republic and Separatist soldiers that . We currently have active users and edits and since August 20, 2010 Ct dc15 firing.jpg|Clone Troopers|link=http://mec.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Trooper|linktext=Learn more about the famed soldiers of the GAR AT-TE.jpg|AT-TE|link=http://mec.wikia.com/wiki/AT-TE|linktext=Learn more about the heavy artilley of the GAR 800px-LAATi1280.jpg|Republic Gunship|link=http://mec.wikia.com/wiki/LAAT/i|linktext=Learn more about the LAAT/I Cwa372.jpg|The Armoury Awaits!|link=http://mec.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_trooper_Wiki:Armoury|linktext=Check out this week's new items! ; Clone troopers * CC-5052 * CC-1004 * CC-3636 * CT-27-5555 * CT-6734 * CC-2224 * CT-21-0408 ; Battle droids * B1 Battle Droid * B2 Super Battle Droid * BX-Series Droid Commando * IG-100 MagnaGuard * OG-9 Homing Spider Droid * T-Series Tactical Droid * OOM-Series Droid Pilot * Aqua Droid ; Other * Senate Guard * Republic Trooper * Senate Commando * Weapons ; Vehicles * AAT * AT-TE * Venator-Class Star Destroyer * Munificent-Class Star Frigate ; Planets *Mustafar *Coruscant *Clone Trooper Wiki:MOS *Clone Trooper Wiki:User Agreement & Notice *Clone Trooper Wiki:Copyright Notices *Clone Trooper Wiki:Policies *Clone Trooper Wiki:Become an Administrator! *Clone Trooper Wiki:COC *Clone trooper Wiki:Armory *Clone trooper Wiki:Currency *Stormtrooper articles must be under the "Other Characters" category! *Battle pages are now welcome! For battle page instructions, please refer to: Clone trooper Wiki:Battle Page Instructions * Good Bye, SWCW! We will now be allowing the addition of more clone troopers, Old Republic Troopers and now stormtroopers! * Jedi and Sith articles aren't allowed even if it is relevant to the Clone Wars. * NOTE: SPECIFIC Jedi and Sith articles will not be allowed. This is due the the page Jedi Temple Guard. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below; even just a stub counts. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. *Grand Army of the Republic *Clone Wars Adventures *User:WILDSTARSKAORI *User:AnyGuy *User:Imperials *User:TK-999 *Alpha-58 *Alpha-17 *The wiki will be going through some remodeling and there might be some random changes and some pages will be gone and other notices will be put up. I will keep you posted on any new updates or features. Grand Army Of The Republic- .The Grand Army Of The Republic was a large army consistent of clones of the bounty hunter Jango Fett, as well as Jedi. They were used by the Republic to fight against the CIS Army. They were the counterpart of the Separatist Droid Army. Read more > The Republic/CIS Wiki is a wikia about any Republic or Confederate soldier introduced in Attack of the Clones, Revenge of the Sith, or the Star Wars: The Clone Wars movie and ongoing TV series. Please do not write about LEGO or non-canon soldiers, nor Jedi, Sith and bounty hunters. You can also add items from the Clone Wars Adventures MMO. Note: do not ad spoilers. Indianasean 06:03, April 2, 2011 (UTC) THANK YOU! If you have any questions, please leave a message on my talk page or AnyGuy's talk page. Admins, please refer to the Admin message template here to leave messages on new user pages. What is you favorite version of clone trooper armor? Phase I Phase II ARC Trooper Armor Katarn-Class Clone Commando Armor What is you favorite type of battle droids? B1 Battle Droid B2 Super Battle Droid BX-Series Droid Commando T-series Tactical Droid __NOEDITSECTION__ __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Browse